Reversed
by bookdiva
Summary: Kensi finally comes home, only to find that her partner/boyfriend(?) has been hurt. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey all! This just came to me! Hope you enjoy! Read and review!**

* * *

_It's over. It's done. _This mantra had been the only words playing through my mind since we'd left the classified base. The only thing I could see was my partner's face… the look in his eyes when I'd finally said, _"Our thing."_

My muscles were sore, and breathing still hurt slightly from a cracked rib I'd suffered a week ago, but the thought of _finally _seeing Deeks pushed me forward. We'd landed at a private airstrip around 1300 hours, and after an hour-long debriefing in another undisclosed location, I was finally striding through the doors to the OSP mission wearily.

People were still milling about, working on their cases. I honestly wasn't close with anyone outside my own team, so I wasn't surprised that no one acknowledged me.

Our bullpen was empty. The guys—Deeks—were probably out in the field, working. I sat down at Deeks's desk to wait for him to return, and I couldn't help but smile as I began to imagine what his expression would look like when he walked in and saw me.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard Eric on the stairs.

"How is he, Nell?" he was asking into his blue-tooth. I looked up and saw him nod. He still hand't seen me, so I watched curiously. "LAPD bomb squad is on scene, and Hetty got some new trainee to fill in for me here, so I'll be there with you in a bit. Did they leave?" He listened for a moment before nodding. "I'm on my way."

I felt my curiosity begin to change to worry.

_Did something go wrong? Is someone hurt? Deeks?_

I immediately banished that thought from my mind. Deeks couldn't be hurt. Not after I'd survived the classified mission from hell to come back to him.

"I know, Nell," he said. He'd closed his eyes, still walking and running a hand through his hair. "I—" he opened his eyes and saw me.

At his horrified look, I felt my worry turn into dread.

_Deeks._

"What's going on, Eric?" I forced the question past the lump in my throat. Even I could hear the element of panic in my voice, but I still tried to shake it off.

_It's fine. He's fine. Everything's fine. I'm home now. It's fine. He's fine. It has to be okay. _

"Nell, I—I've gotta g-go. I-I'll b-be there as s-soon as I can." With that, he touched his blue-tooth, cutting off Nell's slightly raised voice.

"K-Kensi?" Eric's voice came out squeaky and terrified, and it immediately brought back my worst fears.

"Deeks?" I demanded, too tired and scared to beat around the bush or hide my feelings. Besides, I had a feeling everyone already knew. Either way, I couldn't bring myself to care.

Eric's look answered my question, and the knot of dread in my stomach turned to stone cold fear.

I stood to my feet unsteadily and stumbled toward Eric. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to me.

"Tell me what's going on, Eric," I commanded in my most threatening voice.

He opened his mouth to answer, but voices interrupted him.

"…bad, G," Sam's voice came from down the tunnel leading into the mission. I turned my head toward the voices, but I was too frozen to release Eric.

"He'll pull through," Callen replied. "He has to."

_Sam and Callen… Then that means…_ The only 'he' they could be referring to would be—

"Yeah," Sam agreed, his voice slightly softer, snapping me out of my thoughts. "On the way to the hospital, before he went unconscious…" he trailed off and I began to panic.

_Deeks! _My mind screamed. _No… No! Not Deeks… just no!_

"…he kept mumbling on about how he couldn't die, or Kensi would kill him. Something about a promise, or something."

By this point, I could see them walking. Sam had a few cuts and burns on his arms, and G was walking with a slight limp.

"I wish we could get ahold of Kensi," Sam continued. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to know. "I know she'd—"

"She's here," I said, dropping Eric's shirt and walking toward my stunned teammates.

"Kensi?!" Sam was the first to speak.

"What's going on?" I demanded, ignoring his small smile and welcoming greeting. "Where's my partner?" My voice cracked on the last word.

"There was an… incident, Kens," Callen said, stepping toward me. I stepped back away from him. He exchanged a worried look with Sam. "We were infiltrating a homegrown terrorist organization. There were suspected weapons deals going on, They needed a lawyer to broker a deal, so naturally—"

"You sent in Deeks?!" I burst out. Sam and Callen stepped backwards, surprised at my outburst. "_Alone_? WIthout me? After everything that's—after all he's been through this year?"

"We were there, Kens," Sam interrupted. "And it was all fine until Deeks discovered that the weapons deal wasn't the only thing going down. Apparently they were making a dirty bomb. Long story short, there was a shoot-out and Deeks got hit. He's out of surgery now," Sam hurried to reassure me, but it didn't help. "The doctors say he's going to be okay—"

"Which hospital?" I demanded, ignoring the slightly amused looks they shared at my expense. "Damn it Sam, Callen, where's my partner?"

"Come with me," Callen said, turning and walking out the door. "We'll take your car, and I'll drive."

I was hot on his heels, the cold hard knot of fear lessening somewhat at the news that my partner would be okay. But I knew it wouldn't go away until I saw him… talked to him… kissed him….

* * *

_**Chapter 2?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Wow. I was blown away by the response to this! Your reviews were so kind (and numerous) that I've updated less than 24 hours later! So, as requested, here's chapter two!**_

* * *

I was glad that it was Callen who was with me. He seemed to understand that all I wanted was facts about my partner's status.

"One round to the torso, and another to the shoulder," Callen was saying. I made myself focus in on his words. "He lost a lot of blood, because we couldn't get the paramedics in right away. He flatlined once during surgery, but," Callen said hurriedly at my terrified expression, "the docs say he's out of the woods now."

I nodded. Out of the woods was good… right?

Callen was silent for the rest of the ride, and I was grateful. I needed some time to prepare myself for what I was about to see.

We pulled up to the hospital, and Callen pulled up to the side door to let me out. I looked at him curiously.

"W-what room?" I managed to choke out. He just nodded, and I turned around. Hetty was standing just inside the door. "Thanks," I muttered, closing the door behind me and nearly sprinting into the hospital.

_Of course Hetty would be here,_ I reasoned. _She's his next of kin. _

I tried to ask Hetty. So many questions were swimming around in my mind—how's Deeks? how's my partner? where is he?—but nothing came out.

"It is good to see you again, Ms. Blye," Hetty said sagely. I just nodded my head tersely, suddenly feeling insurmountable anger toward the little woman in front of me. I couldn't help thinking that if she hadn't sent me away, I would've been there to watch my partner's back.

"Where's my partner?" I demanded, ignoring her greeting. She didn't look surprised.

"Mr. Deeks has been moved to a private room. Follow me." With that, she spun on her heel and walked down the sterile corridor.

I followed closely at her heels up to the second floor.

"Here we are," Hetty said after what felt like an eternity.

There was now only a little wooden hospital door between my partner and me, and yet it felt almost impossible to reach over and open it. It was as if stepping into the room and seeing Deeks laying there would make everything real. And I didn't want this to be real. I wanted to wake up in my partner's arms and realize this was all a bad dream.

"Ms. Blye," Hetty's voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked down to see her small hand on my wrist, then looked at her with a cold glare, feeling a remnant of my anger return. "I understand your feelings," she said. I kept my stone cold mask in place. "But I need you to prepare yourself. He really is better than he looks. It has just been a… rough few months for him…"

_And who's fault is that? _I wanted to ask, but I managed to keep my mouth firmly clamped shut.

Instead I nodded, reached over, and opened the door. When I stepped inside, I felt my heart break into nearly a million pieces.

In the back of my mind, I registered that Nell was sitting by his side, but I was too over come to acknowledge her.

I walked toward my partner as if there was some invisible force pulling at me.

His position was reminiscent of the last time he'd been shot, but he looked different. Worse.

His usually golden tan skin was a pale color. There were what looked like permanent dark rings under his eyes.

_He hasn't been sleeping,_ I realized.

He looked to have lost around ten pounds, and it wasn't just from his ordeal. His normally well-kept golden locks were dull and slightly matted.

A small sound—somewhere between a gasp and a sob—escaped my lips. Nell turned around and gasped.

"Kensi!?" she exclaimed. Then her excitement faded as she looked back down at my partner. "I'm… I'm so sorry," she said, looking down ashamed.

I crossed the rest of the distance to my partner's side opposite Nell, and took his free hand in mine.

"What happened, Nell?" I asked, barely able to get the words out. Nell looked down.

"There was a shoot out," she began. I nodded, already knowing that. "We were pinned down in a corner. I didn't know what to do, but Deeks had a plan. Or, at least, I think he did. We were too far apart to speak, so he made hand gestures… you would've understood…" she trailed off and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I tried, but… I'm so sorry, Kensi."

For the briefest moment, I wanted to blame her. I wanted to rage and shout and take my anger out of someone tangible. But Nell didn't deserve that, and it wouldn't make Deeks wake up unharmed.

"I know, Nell, I said, coming around the bed to squeeze her shoulder. "I know. I just…" I trailed off, not sure how to ask for what I needed.

"I understand," Nell said, rising. "I'll be outside with Hetty if you need anything. Let us know when he wakes up."

I nodded gratefully, then sat down in the chair Nell had just vacated.

"H-hey, Deeks," I said, reaching for his hand again. Suddenly, I couldn't hold it back any longer, and a sob escaped my tight control.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I demanded of my unconscious partner. "This isn't how it was supposed to be. Not again. I was the one over seas. I was the one… it was my turn to be hurt, Deeks! Damn it, you cannot keep doing this to me! I missed you so damn much, Deeks. You were supposed to be waiting for me—safe—when I got home. Safe, Deeks. That's the key word here…."

I trailed off, suddenly self-conscious of my raised voice.

"I missed you so much," I repeated in a softer tone. "You have to wake up, okay? Because I-I love you. And… and you promised."

At those words, his hand twitched in mine, and I felt hope begin to replace the fear and dread in my heart.

_He'll be okay, _I assured myself. _He has to be. I have to tell him I love him. He just has to be okay. _

"Unngh…" his moan snapped me out of my thoughts and caused the hope I'd felt earlier to become even more prominent.

I watched as his eyes flickered, then opened, and immediately locked with mine….

* * *

_**TBC…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Wow! You guys continue to blow me away! Thank you so much for your reviews. It's been a stressful time with all my finals, and your words have touched my heart. I just want you all to know that I only believe in happy endings, so this will end happy. Because, it just has to. :D Your reviews are what's keeping me updating. I may be a little unpredictable this next week with all the tests, but I hope you still enjoy!**_

_**Blessings,**_

_**bookdiva**_

* * *

**_Where we left off..._**

_"I missed you so much," I repeated in a softer tone. "You have to wake up, okay? Because I-I love you. And… and you promised."_

_At those words, his hand twitched in mine, and I felt hope begin to replace the fear and dread in my heart. _

_He'll be okay, I assured myself. He has to be. I have to tell him I love him. He just has to be okay. _

_"Unngh…" his moan snapped me out of my thoughts and caused the hope I'd felt earlier to become even more prominent. _

_I watched as his eyes flickered, then opened, and immediately locked with mine…._

* * *

"Am I dead?" he asked. A half-sob-half-laugh crossed my lips at his words.

"H-hey, there. It's been too long," I replied.

"So I am dead, then," he said. He struggled to sit up and winced. "Heaven hurts more than I thought it would, but you're here, so…" he trailed off.

"You're not dead, Deeks," I said, gently brushing his hair away from his face. "You were shot."

He nodded, and I could see the memories begin to resurface. "Nell?" he asked, his eyes clouded with pain and worry. "Is she okay?"

I nodded in response, and quickly reassured him, "She's fine. She's right outside with Hetty."

"Good." He nodded. "That's good." He was silent for a moment. "How long do we have?"

I was confused for a moment before I put two and two together. Or so I thought.

"I'm home for good now, Deeks," I said, looking deep into his ocean-blue eyes. "I'm home."

"Yeah, I know. That's what you always say." I was confused at his words. "I just mean," he winced in pain again, "how long until I wake up? And you're gone?"

"Oh, _Deeks_," I breathed. I understood.

_He thinks I'm just a dream,_ I realized. Then another realization hit me, and I smiled.

"You dream of me?" I asked, feeling the beginnings of a teasing smile light my face.

"All the time, Princess," he said, fighting his drooping eyelids. "All the time."

"Rest," I told him, still running my fingers through his hair. He leaned into my touch.

"No," he said stubbornly, sounding like a petulant little boy. I grinned, a feeling of relief and affection washing over me, overwhelming my already exhausted emotions. I felt a single tear slip down my cheek. I swiped at it, but he still saw it.

"Dream Kensi never cries," he mumbled. His brow furrowed. "Real Kensi never cries…. Don't cry, Fern. I'm waiting for you. I can be patient…" he trailed off as he fell asleep, finally succumbing to the pain medication. I felt another tear slip down my cheek.

_He waited for me,_ I felt my heart soar at these words. _He was patient. _

Not that I ever should have doubted him.

I ran my fingers through his hair again, then let my hand slip down his arm to grab onto his fingers.

"You waited," I said to his sleeping form. "You were patient, and now I'll be patient with you. I'm here for you, always."

I leaned back into the uncomfortable hospital chair, still holding his hand.

"I'm here, always" I repeated in a whisper before exhaustion and jet lag finally overtook me. "I'm here."

* * *

_**I know that was short, but it felt like the end of a chapter. I'll get the next one up as soon as I can! All you with finals (either now, or coming up) good luck! You're gonna ROCK them!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_And this is the third try. My computer is freaking out on me! I'm soooo sorry. _**

**_Okay, so that was embarrassing. I'm sooo sorry. I'm going to blame the stress of finals, and we'll call it good. You were all right. That was an old And I Didn't chapter. Here's the real deal!_**

_**Original AN: WOW! I keep saying it, but you keep deserving it! You guys are amazing! Seriously, with all the stress, your reviews are the only thing that is keeping my updating so quickly! Keep it up!**_

_**Blessings,**_

_**bookdiva**_

* * *

Hushed voices in the room brought me gradually out of my deep sleep. For a moment before I opened my, I was confused. I felt a pressure on my hand, and all of my muscles were sore.

"Thank you, doctor," Hetty's voice finally penetrated my sleepy fog, and the memories came back to me causing my heart to race.

_Deeks. Shot. Hospital. Alive. _My heart rate slowed as my mind settled on the last thought. _Alive. He's alive. _

My neck was sore from the angle of the chair, which was not exactly built for comfort.

_Not ideal for my first night back,_ I thought, pushing myself up. Certainly not what I'd imagined our reunion would be like when I'd lain awake during the cold nights in the Afghanistan Desert.

"Ah, Ms. Blye," Hetty said after the doctor had walked out of the room. "I'm glad you're awake."

"What did the doctor say?" I asked in a slightly warmer tone than that of our last exchange. Hetty nodded.

"Mr. Deeks will be just fine," she reassured me. I looked down at my partner's still unmoved, sleeping form.

"Then why is he still asleep? Did he at least wake up again? Why didn't you wake me?" I demanded.

"I'm afraid these past few months haven't been any easier on Mr. Deeks that I can feel they've been on you, Ms. Blye," she said, nodding discretely to my injuries. Her eagle eyes missed nothing. "You should go home. Change, get some rest. Your partner will still be here when you come back."

"No," I protested harshly. "I'm not leaving. Not a chance. I think we've been apart enough, don't you?" Hetty didn't respond. "I'm not leaving," I repeated stubbornly crossing my arms across my chest.

I met Hetty's ninja stare with my Kensi Blye glare. For a long moment we stared each other down across Deeks's bed. Usually I'd crack, but not even Hetty could take me away from my partner right now. Finally Hetty nodded her consent. I looked back down, taking in my partner's changed appearance. The dark rings stood out at me the most, because I had a sinking suspicion of the cause.

"The nightmares?" I asked hesitantly after a long, awkward silence. I wasn't really sure if I wanted an answer to my inquiry. At Hetty's nod, dread gripped my heart.

_No,_ my mind rebelled. _Deeks is strong..._

But at the same time, my mind replayed all the images of him right after the torture. The avoided calls, the shaky hands, the messy apartment… Yummy Yummy Heart Attack and a horror movie…

I smiled again as the memory of that night pushed the darker thoughts away.

_"It's a love story."_

And sitting in a hospital chair beside my sleeping partner, his words, from so long ago now, brought me comfort.

"Yes," Hetty finally verbalized an answer to my question. I closed my eyes against the guilt. I instinctively knew that if I'd been there, the nightmares wouldn't have come. _And if they did, I would've been there to help him. _

"Mr. Deeks came to me about two weeks ago," Hetty continued. This confused me, and Hetty noticed. "He wanted to know if he could talk to Mr. Getz. Or, if Mr. Getz was unavailable, if I could recommend someone he could speak with."

I nodded, both surprised and relieved.

"He never said as much, Ms. Blye," Hetty went on, "but I believe he did so because he wanted to be healthy and safe for you when you came home."

I nodded again, turning to look down at my partner. I squeezed his hand affectionately. His nose was twitching slightly, and I felt a real smile spread across my face for the first time since I'd learned of my partner's impromptu hospital stay.

"Thanks, Hetty," I said, finally looking up at her. For the first time ever, I saw a flash of surprise cross her face. It was only there for a brief moment, but it was there nonetheless. She nodded and stood up.

"I'll go out and inform the others," she said. I nodded.

"And tell Nell it's okay. She can come back in here, if she wants," I said softly. Hetty just nodded and disappeared out the door. I watched her go with a sigh.

"Wow," a familiar, albeit rough, voice said, causing me to whirl around. "Twice in one day, if my mind doesn't deceive me… which it does. A lot." Deeks's blue eyes were staring up at me. His brow was furrowed, and I couldn't help my chuckle at his confused expression.

"You'd need to actually _use_ your mind for that, wouldn't you Deeks?" I teased. His eyes immediately lit up.

"Dream Kensi doesn't say things like that," he said, a tired grin stretching across his features. He reached his hand up to touch my face and I leaned into him. He winced slightly at the motion, but he determinedly held his arm up and stroked my cheek. "You're really here?" he breathed in awe.

I grinned and nodded, holding back my unshed tears.

"I'm home, Deeks. I'm here."

* * *

_**There. Finally. I'm so sorry guys… I'm soooo sooo sooooo sorry. :D Hope you still put up with me!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Wow. I guess that's all I can really say. You guys rock! I hope you enjoy this chapter, as well :D**_

_**Blessings,**_

_**bookdiva**_

* * *

_**Where we left off...**_

_"Wow," a familiar, albeit rough, voice said, causing me to whirl around. "Twice in one day, if my mind doesn't deceive me… which it does. A lot." Deeks's blue eyes were staring up at me. His brow was furrowed, and I couldn't help my chuckle at his confused expression._

_"You'd need to actually use your mind for that, wouldn't you Deeks?" I teased. His eyes immediately lit up._

_"Dream Kensi doesn't say things like that," he said, a tired grin stretching across his features. He reached his hand up to touch my face and I leaned into him. He winced slightly at the motion, but he determinedly held his arm up and stroked my cheek. "You're really here?" he breathed in awe._

_I grinned and nodded, holding back my unshed tears._

_"I'm home, Deeks. I'm here."_

* * *

He smirked.

"A hospital is home?" he asked incredulously. "What happened to you on that classified mission of yours?"

His tone was joking, but his eyes betrayed his honest curiosity… his worry… all the pent up emotions of the past few months.

"Not the hospital, you dummy," I said, sidestepping the answer I couldn't give him. "You."

"Good," he said nodding. "That's good." I nodded back at him, grinning like a fool. I didn't care. He was alive, and that's really all that mattered.

"Knock, knock," a voice came from the doorway. Deeks looked up and smiled, and I turned around to greet Nell.

"Hey, Nell," I said, giving her a real smile.

"Hey," she said, giving me a cautious smile. She turned to look at my partner, a worried, guilty look crossing her face. "Deeks, I-I just—"

"Don't worry about it, Nell," Deeks cut her off. "It was my fault. I knew you didn't know the signal, but in the heat of the moment, I guess I just forgot. I'm sorry I put you at risk like that."

"You didn't," Nell cut off. "You had the right plan for the situation, and I should've known that."

"Well, then, we're good," Deeks said with a smile. I just shook my head in disbelief.

_Only Deeks..._

"Speaking of which…" I broke in, glad that everything seemed okay. "What exactly _was_ your plan?"

"Bait the Model." "Draw fire and take down." Deeks and Nell said at the same time.

Nell looked at my partner, confused.

"_Bait the Model_?" she asked, with raised eyebrows. Deeks looked over at me, and I looked back—our silent communication.

"It's a funny story, see," Deeks said, his blue eyes gaining a sparkle that hadn't been there the last time we'd spoken. "One night we were on my couch with takeout, watching Top Model and talking about technical names for maneuvers, and this ninja assassin over here—"

"Hey!" I cut in, "I wasn't the one who decided to call it that!"

"—keeps telling me that we need hand signals to communicate. I told her—"

"'There are better ways to communicate,'" I quoted from memory. "And now I agree with you," I said, sending him a significant look. "But I still said we needed to know what we meant in a shoot out. And he finally agreed to work out some signals—"

"—if by-the-book Blye would agree to make up some cooler names," Deeks cut in again, not taking his eyes off mine. "I mean, c'mon! 'Draw fire and take down'? Who has time to say that, let alone think it? And I argued that—"

"—if whatever plan we chose didn't work, you didn't want 'draw fire and take down' to be your last thought," I finished for him.

He nodded, grinning the whole time.

"So, after much deliberation, we came up with new names and signals," Deeks finished. Still looking at him, I took my left hand and made it into a basket, then hooked one finger like a fishing lure.

After another moment, we both turned and looked over at Nell. Her eyes were wide and her hand was over her mouth.

"What?" I asked, suddenly alarmed.

That caused her to lose it. Her hand slipped from her mouth and she laughed. Deeks chuckled softly, and then I couldn't help it. I laughed too. It felt good to release all the worry, misery, and tension of the past few months.

When I finally caught my breath, I took in a deep breath and winced.

"Ow," I muttered. My partner shot me a worried look. I smiled at him, but refrained from my usual punch. "What'd I tell you about making me laugh with a cracked rib, Deeks?" I teased him softly. His brow furrowed in worry. "I'm okay, really. Just a cracked rib. It's almost healed," I reassured him.

He looked like he had plenty he wanted to say about that, but Nell interrupted.

"You guys are hilarious," she said shaking her head. "I'm so glad you're back, Kensi. Seriously."

I nodded, unsure how to convey that no one was as happy as me. I looked down at my partner.

_Okay, no one but Deeks,_ I thought with a smile.

"We all are," Callen said. I turned around to find him leaning against the door frame smirking. He pushed off the doorframe and walked fully into the room. "Seriously, Kens, he was almost as bad as you."

I looked down at my partner, confused, only to find him looking up at Callen with the same expression.

"You two have your own sense of humor and communication, and I for one just don't get it," Callen said in explanation. I looked down at Deeks and smiled. We both knew what he meant.

"Well, you know," Deeks said with a mischievous grin, "I sure do like _communicating_ with you, Fern."

I raised my arm to punch him before remembering where we were.

"You're lucky you're in a hospital bed," I said, dropping my arm and giving him a teasing glare, "or I'd be putting you in one."

"Well _that_ sounds vaguely dirty," he said, winking at me. I mock scowled at him and he turned to Callen. "The bomb?"

"Diffused," Callen said simply.

"Good." Deeks sighed in relief. "Sam?"

"Went to pick up Michelle. She wanted to stop by and check on you." Callen smiled. "You gave everyone quite the scare."

"Sorry," Deeks said, shaking his head. "Didn't mean to."

Whatever Callen had been about to say was cut off by a nurse entering Deeks's room.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to leave," the nurse said. Callen and Nell nodded.

"We'll come back to check on you tonight, okay?" Nell said.

"Maybe I'll bring you your paperwork to work on," Callen said with a smirk. Deeks groaned.

"Please, man, don't feel obligated," he called. Callen just laughed.

"You, too ma'am," the nurse said. I turned to look at her, narrowing my eyes. "Unless you're immediate family, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I stepped toward her menacingly, but my partner's hand on my arm stopped me. I looked down at him, suddenly unsure. Did he not want me to stay? One look into his eyes calmed my nerves. He was silently pleading with me not to leave him.

_Never again,_ I vowed with my eyes.

"Listen Tiffany," I said, reading the name off her name tag, "I'm his girlfriend, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," she said condescendingly, "but if you're not immediate family, I'm still going to have to ask you to leave."

_I'm not family. At least not official family,_ I realized, trying to shake off the feeling of how much I'd like to be. _But I am a Federal Agent._

With a deadly glare, I flashed my badge at the nurse. She stepped backwards.

"Federal Agent," I said, smirking at the look on her face. "This is my partner, and I'm here 24/7 until he's released. Protective detail. Now," I continued at her surprised look, ushering her away from my partner, "why don't we step out into the hall quickly while I check your credentials and talk with your superiors."

I heard Deeks chuckle as I lead the nurse out into the hall, "That's my girl."


End file.
